Selfish Desire
by aluvme
Summary: Hiro is sick of being a “sibling” to Tohru. He wants to help her like Kyo and Yuki do. The only problem is, he’s too young and he can’t express his feelings without saying stupid things like “You stupid woman.” Is there hope for the young boy?


Pairing: HiroxTohru

Summary: Hiro is sick of being a "sibling" to Tohru. He wants to help her like Kyo and Yuki do. The only problem is, he's too young and he can't express his feelings without saying stupid things like "You stupid woman." Is there hope for the young boy?

Author: Aluvme

Notes; This is a one-shot.

_Selfish Desire_

_It had always been this way. It even became a cycle. She would do something stupid, tilt her head to the side, and laugh. Her face always glowed, whether it was a bright red or a bright peach. Nothing put her down. If something did, she always laughed it off. That was exactly what had attracted him to her. A sweet aura of happiness surrounded her and she smiled for anyone. She comforted anyone. Whether she was pretending to be dense or really was- it didn't matter. All he knew was he wanted her. He wanted to help her. He wanted her to look at him and smile. He wanted her to accept him._

Hiro's eyes darted back and forth from the TV screen to the older girl making tea. He didn't know when his infatuation had started but ever since, he had been visiting Shigure's house more and more. He didn't care if he was being obvious about his feelings. The stupid woman was too dense to notice. She even believed the lie about studying with Yuki.

"Hiro-san! Do you want some tea? It is very refreshing." Hiro flicked off the television and coolly walked over to the table.

'Why the hell do I try? She's too dense to notice these things.' He sighed and sat down.

"I-I'll get the tea." For once, Hiro hadn't said anything snide. Tohru smiled genuinely.

Hiro was fixated on watching her. Her pale blue apron with light yellow flowers floating around was a good match. He stared at the way her silky brown hair was pulled back into two ponytails. It was adorable. Without warning, Tohru turned and they locked eyes. Hiro averted his gaze in embarrassment and coughed.

"S-stupid woman, is the tea ready?" He looked at her once more.

Tohru's face was slightly pink. "Y-yes it is, I'll get it."

Hiro smelled the drink placed down in front of him. Tohru had taken the seat right across from him. He sipped a bit and felt the warmth rush through his veins. "This is green tea right?"

"Why yes it is! Wow Hiro-san is soo smart!" Tohru clasped her hands in admiration.

Hiro raised one eyebrow. "It's not that great of an accomplishment."

"No! It's wonderful that you know your teas. Kyo-kun and Yuki-kun didn't know what type it was."

Hiro mentally patted himself on the back. 'Score one point for me.'

"OH DEAR!" Tohru suddenly slapped her hands on the table- causing the tea to spill over and the cups to shatter. Her eyes grew wide and she bit her lower lip. "I-I'm so sorry Hiro-san! I didn't mean to. But, oh I just remembered Yuki-kun isn't coming home until late today because of student council duties. I-I'm so sorry!" She clambered over to the mess and tried to mop it up with her apron.

"Don't use that you baka!" Hiro sprang over to where she was clumsily mopping up the drink. "Here, I'll get a towel so don't touch anything!" He sprinted to the kitchen and quickly grabbed the nearest towel. "I'm back with the towel."

Tohru smiled in gratitude and mopped up the tea. Hiro started to pick up the glass remnants but then he accidentally cut his finger on one. He bit his lip in pain as blood began to surface.

"Oh my goodness! Hiro-san are you okay?" Tohru immediately grabbed his finger and examined it.

"I-I'm fine." Hiro stuttered while blushing. His face turned scarlet when Tohru sucked on the cut. "W-what are you d-doing woman!"

"When I was a kid, my mother used to do this to my cuts. She said it is better to get the bad blood out." She released Hiro's hand. "I have to take care of my siblings too!"

Hiro couldn't deny that he was disappointed at being called a sibling. He glanced at her tea-stained apron. 'I'll buy her a new one. That'll show her I'm somewhat of an adult.'

"Hey, I'm going to leave since Yuki isn't coming soon. So I'll see you around. And stop being so clumsy, I'm worried that the people around you will get a heart attack."

Tohru brought her hand to her mouth. "Oh my! What if I have been making people suffer with my clumsiness?" She continued to brood even as Hiro left the house.

He breathed in the fresh air and almost fell on the ground in laughter. "How can she be so dumb?" He stopped and continued his walk onto the store. Once he was there, he looked at all the aprons available. There were polka dotted ones, striped ones, pure white ones, and other designs. Hiro looked at a pink apron with a teddy bear sown onto it. He gasped. The price was outrageous. 'What the hell! Who pays this much for an apron?" Hiro chose the cheapest one in the store and ran out. He wheezed in frustration. The one he had purchased was a light green with no design whatsoever. He shook his head but walked back to Shigure's house. He opened the door- only to see that Tohru was blushing and Kyo was twirling her ponytail.

"K-kyo-kun, I swear, I didn't get hurt picking up the cups. Hiro-san kindly helped me."

"That brat help you? My ass! He would never do anything like that. I bet you that the pest purposely knocked the tea over."

"For your information, she spilled it and I helped her clean." Hiro spat with growing anger. He squeezed his fist- crumpling the apron. "Stupid woman, I brought you a new apron. It's a replacement for the one that you ruined today."

"Thank you so much Hiro-san! I'll cherish it forever." Tohru accepted the apron and touched it tenderly. Although it was nowhere as pretty as the other one, Tohru still loved it. "Hiro-san, thank you so much."

"Its nothing." Hiro muttered.

Kyo smirked. "Is Hiro crushing on someone?"

"Shut the hell up you dumb cat!"

"O-oh! Please don't fight. It doesn't solve anything." Tohru stood in her famous stop pose. Hiro rolled his eyes and walked out of the door. That damn cat, he always ruined everything.

Hiro bristled when he remembered how Kyo was twirling Tohru's ponytail. He gritted his teeth and kicked at the sidewalk. She had been blushing furiously. 'Why can't I do that? Why can't I make her blush? Why can't I talk to her without saying an insult?'

* * *

The next few weeks consisted of the same pattern. Hiro would visit, and find Kyo or Yuki hitting on Tohru. She would always blush like crazy and stammer any random excuse to get away. Hiro's mood darkened every time he witnessed that. All he could do was insult her. Occasionally, a blush came out but that was only because she had messed something up.

'I'm just being selfish. I want to keep her to myself, and not share her. If she's happy, I should just give up. I mean, I'm only a younger kid to her. Nothing more.' He stopped "studying" with Yuki and stayed at home watching re-runs of Mogeta. He became depressed even though he felt like he was doing Tohru a favor. After his fifth week of staying at home, Tohru found her way into his house.

"H-hiro-san, are you here?" She wandered into the living room where Hiro was lazily flipping through TV channels.

He turned and pinched himself to make sure he wasn't dreaming. What was Tohru doing here? She was dressed in a yellow one-piece and had her hair down. "Tohru, what are you doing here?"

"Well, my younger "brother" has been skipping studying so I came to make sure he's alright."

Hiro sighed. 'Again with the younger brother stuff.' "You know what? I don't feel like going there anymore okay? So just leave!" He spouted in a rage. "I don't need to see anybody anymore!"

"H-hiro-san, Y-yuki-kun could come here…"

"That's not the point! I'm sick of everyone. Especially you! You make me sic-" Hiro's mouth froze when he saw tears drop down Tohru's cheeks, one by one, then increasing in number.

"I'm sorry Hiro-san, I didn't know I was such a burden. I should have stayed away. Please forgive me." She turned to leave but Hiro grabbed her hand in time. Hiro reached up and wiped her tears away.

"I'm sorry. I just.. I just.. I don't want to be a sibling to you."

"What? Do you hate me that much Hiro-san?" Tohru hiccupped.

"No, you baka." He pulled her into a soft kiss. "I mean like this. I want to be more than a sibling. It's a selfish desire to want to keep you for myself, but I love you." Hiro couldn't believe that the words were flowing so easily out of his mouth. He blushed at how bold he had become.

Tohru blinked, blushed, and giggled. "Oh, so that's what you meant."

"I-it's not funny!" Hiro blushed and Tohru's laughter grew. "S-shutup."

"Hiro-_kun_, I don't know if I can fulfill your selfish desire, but maybe later on?"

Hiro smiled. "Okay, but don't make me wait to long, stupid woman."

_Not soon, but not that far off. He still has a chance. She smiles more for him. Who cares about an age difference? He makes her blush. She accepts him. Although it's not certain, she is almost his. She visits him and he visits her often. They use the excuse of studying, but anyone can tell that it's more that just studying. When the time is right, his selfish desire will be fulfilled._

**-end**


End file.
